Serena in Wonderland
by SniperWolf61
Summary: When Eevee goes through a hole through a tree, Serena goes through the hole and is teleported to her own version of wonderland, will she ever see Ash and her friends again?
1. Chapter 1 Down the Eevve Hole

After Ash won the anistar city badge he and his friends decied to take a break.

Eevee: Eevve?

Then Eevee was running .

Serena: Eevve! where are you going?!

But Eevve ignored her.

Serena: Eevve! wait stop!

Then Eevee went through a hole that was through a tree.

Serena: Eevee please come out!

Serena went through the hole she slipped.

Serena: AHHH!

As she fell down the hole she closed her eyes and opened them a she was wear the dress she wore at the Anistar city showcase. And then she landed on a chair.

Serena: Ow. where am i?

Serena was getting off the chair as she looked where she was, she saw a hallway with a door at the end.

Serena: Well i can't climb out through the hole, i will have to go through the door to look for Eevve.

As she opened the door she saw a room colored in white and red and 6 more doors and then the door that she came in closed on her and she saw a table. With one of her princess keys on the table.

Serena: A key? maybe i can use it to get out of this room and find Eevee.

She tryed the key on all of the doors but it did't work but then Serena relized something

Serena: I there a door behind the cover?

As she removed the cover she saw a small door that a mouse can climb through.

Serena: Great how am i going to get through the door?

Then Serena turned to the table on the table there was a bottle that with a tag on which said drink me.

Serena: I think i should drink it i was thirsty before.

As Serena drank the liquid that was inside the bottle she shrank to the size of a mouse.

Serena: How can a drink turn someone small?!

Then Serena saw a small box with a cake inside it which said eat me on top of the cake

Serena: I think this turn me big.

Serena ate the cake she grow the size of a giant.

Serena: I can grab the key and find Eevee.

Serena grabbed the key and drank the drink me bottle, she unlocked the small door and saw big garden.

Serena: It's beautiful.

(A/N): I do not own Pokemon


	2. Chapter 2 King and Queen

When Serena was walking through the garden she saw Ash, holding Eevve in his hands but he was wearing the outfit that he wore at the wallace cup.

Serena: Ash!

Ash: How do you know me?

Serena: You don't remember me?

Ash: I have never seen you before.

Serena: Well here.

Serena pulled out Ash's handkerchief, hopefully Ash would remember her.

Ash: Sorry i don't remember having that.

Serena: It's ok, you will remember me.

Ash: Oh, also here i will give you back Eevve.

Ash gave back Eevve to Serena.

Ash: Oh, forgot to tell my name, my name's Ash.

Serena: I know who you are Ash my name's Serena.

Ash: Also you can stay with me.

Serena: Really?

Ash: Of course, oh and i gotta show you something

Ash removed his hat revealing, that Ash had and Eevve ears and an Eevve tail.

Serena: Ash?! you a-

Ash: An Eevve gijinka?

Serena: But how?!

Ash: I don't remember, but i'm getting use to it.

They walked to Ash's house.

At night Serena did't have her pajamas so she sleeped in her showcase dress, Serena was lying on the bed in her showcase outfit with out her slippers.

Serena: Why won't Ash remember me?

Ash opened the door to Serena's room .

Ash: Serena is there something wrong?

Serena: No.

Ash came closer and his lips came near Serena's ear.

Ash: Don't give up til it's over.

Ash had left Serena's room, Serena know those words that she would never give up till the end and no just that. But becoming kalos queen and both Ash and Serena would confess that they love each other.


	3. Chapter 3 A Strange Transformation

As Serena woke up she felt pain at the side of her back

Serena: Ow, my back.

Serena fliped on the other side of the bed, she saw she had a Braixen tail

Serena: I'm a Gijinka?!

Serena looked in the mirror she saw that she had Braixen ears

Serena: No!

Ash: Serena! is there something wrong!?

Ash had turned into a Sylvion gijinka

Serena: Ash, i turned into a Braixen!

Ash: How did this even happen?

Serena: I don't even know.

Ash: Don't worry Serena i promise you will get use to it, oh and i have some thing for you

Serena opened the box inside the box was her old fenniken outfit but without the fennekin ears

Serena: Thank you, Ash.

Ash: Your, welcome

Serena decided to wear the fenniken outfit all day.


End file.
